In light of widespread abuse of syringes and needles by drug addicts, and the spread of AIDS and other infectious diseases associated with the use of contaminated needles, many methods for preventing syringe and/or needle reuse have been proposed.
For example, used syringes and needles have been disposed of by cutting the needles or by melting and burning the syringes. These methods are not entirely satisfactory because the syringes and needles are not rendered completely useless immediately after their first use. This provides an opportunity for individuals to reuse the syringe and needle assemblies. Moreover, accidental puncture of the skin of health care workers who are involved in manipulating and disposing needles and syringes has been a serious problem.
Although other methods have been developed for preventing the reuse of syringes, mechanical devices and are often too complicated for ordinary individuals to use. Furthermore, the complexity of the nonreusable syringes makes them rather costly to manufacture.